MPLPLR
by Ayume-Reiko
Summary: What would happen if Ryoga meets a not very nice girl and falls for her, leaving all the field for Ranma to get Akane’s heart for complete
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any of the Ranma 1/2 original characters, so don't pretend to sue me. Actions are between ( ) for example...(she hit that guy that tried to sue her so hard that he fell unconscious to the floor) and thoughts are between * * for example *Finally I get to meet that girl* Author's comments [my comments] are between [get it? It's the same format with all my stories]  
  
SORRY FOR MY HORRIBLE MISTAKES, I PUT THE PROGRAM FOR GRAMATICAL MISTAKES, BUT FORGOT TO PUT THE ENGLISH OPTION, SO THE COMPUTER CHANGED SOME WORDS. BUT I WON'T BLAME IT ALL TO MY COMPUTER, IT WAS ALSO MY FAULT.  
  
MPLPLR  
  
Prologue  
  
In a forest in the middle of nowhere. A boy with black hair and dirty clothes is walking without a specific direction.  
  
Ryoga: (walking very fast while looking blankly at the front) Akane, my love...I'll soon be back to your side, just wait (he starts running and soon gets out of the woods, but suddenly crashes with something and sends it flying to the sky) What was that? (he stops abruptly in his track and looks at his surroundings) It sounded like a girl's voice (not giving it much importance and continuing his travel) I have to arrive to Akane's house today  
  
Suddenly someone with a black cloak appears behind him and starts following him while he keeps on talking about Akane.  
  
Mysterious person: (sweat dropping) *Does he ever get tire of talking about that girl?*  
  
Ryoga: (stopping abruptly with fire in his eyes while clenching his fists) I will defeat you... Did you hear me?  
  
Mysterious person: (backing away some steps while smiling and putting one of his hands under his cloak, near his waist) *So he finally notice my presence. He is really good...to be a boy, of course!* (he takes a sword from his cloak and points it at Ryoga's head)  
  
Ryoga: (shouting to the horizon) Did you hear me Ranma Saotome?  
  
Mysterious person: (falling to the floor) Wahhh...he is really stupid  
  
Suddenly Ryoga hears someone calling him stupid, so he knows that someone is following him, he starts to turn around slowly, but the person makes a giant jump and disappears between some trees.  
  
Ryoga: Did you really think you might fool me? (turning around while pointing to the exact place where the person was) Catch ya Ranma! (he gets confuse when he sees no one) That was weird...(he looks up to some trees and notices a shadow that disappears right away) That...that was a girl...  
  
IN THE NEXT CHAPTER  
  
Kasumi: (smiling while holding a letter) Good morning Akane, Ranma  
  
Akane: (smiling back while waving her hand a little) Good morning to you too Kasumi!  
  
Ranma: Hi (not paying much attention to Kasumi and starting to train)  
  
Kasumi: You got another letter from Ryoga, Akane (she gives the letter to Akane) I wonder where is he now  
  
Ranma: (laughing a little) I bet he doesn't know himself!  
  
Akane: Come on Ranma! He is just a little...a little...(changing the subject) I wonder how is him right now, what do you think Ranma?  
  
Ranma: (crossing his arms behind his head) You are the one with the letter, you should now  
  
Akane: You are right! (she opens the letter and starts reading silently) He says he is fine and that he is gonna be here pretty soon!  
  
END OF CHAPTER AND PREVIEW  
  
DID YOU LIKE THE INTRODUCTION OR WAS IT TOO...SLOW, SHORT, LONG?  
  
E-MAIL ME AT yurikoteddy@yahoo.com 


	2. You are weird

I don't own any of the Ranma 1/2 original characters, so don't pretend to sue me. Actions are between ( ) for example...(she hit that guy that tried to sue her so hard that he fell unconscious to the floor) and thoughts are between * * for example *Finally I get to meet that girl* Author's comments [my comments] are between [get it? It's the same format with all my stories]  
MPLPLR  
  
You are weird  
It was a sunny morning in the Tendo ah.residence. Suddenly there can be hear some noises inside, Akane is training with some bricks with her combat outfit on, meanwhile Ranma/girl is sit on the floor looking at Akane training.  
  
Ranma: (resting her right elbow on the floor and his face on his hand) I wouldn't want to be that bricks (she looks how Akane destroys some more bricks and adds with out thinking) I can see why you are not delicate nor lady like (he waits for the hit, but gets any. So he continues teasing her) That way you will never find a boyfriend  
  
Akane: (taking out her tongue and raising her nose when she is done) Who asked you anyway? Or should I say.Why should you care? (she looks at him from the corner of her eye and smiles triumphant) Anyway.I don't care if I'm delicate or lady like  
  
[Eh??? WHAT HAPPENED TO AKANE? IS THIS AN ALIEN??? Oh, right! She just made a bet with Nabiki promising she wouldn't argue with Ranma in a complete day, difficult, huh? Anyway.]  
  
Suddenly the door opens and Kasumi goes inside with a letter in hand  
  
Kasumi: (smiling while holding a letter) Good morning Akane, Ranma  
Akane: (smiling back while waving a little) Good morning to you too Kasumi!  
Ranma: Hi (not paying much attention to Kasumi and starting his training)  
Kasumi: You receive a letter from Ryoga this morning, Akane (she gives the letter to Akane) I wonder where is he now  
Ranma: (laughing a little) I bet he doesn't even know himself!  
Akane: Come on Ranma! He is just a little...A little...(changing the subject) I wonder how is he right now, what do you think Ranma?  
Ranma: (crossing his arms behind his head) You are the one with the letter, you should now  
Akane: You are right! (she opens the letter and starts reading silently while trying to keep Ranma's eye sight away from the letter) He says he is fine and that he is gonna be here pretty soon!  
(LETTER)  
  
Dear Akane, how have you been lately? Right now I'm in Nagasaki, it has been a long while and journey since I last saw you. I have been training harder than ever in the mountains and I have increase my strength a lot! In just one day I'll be back in Japan to visit you, please, tell Ranma I want a rematch and that this time I won't loose.  
  
Ryoga.  
  
Ranma: (smiling triumphant while hitting his hand with his fist) I knew it, he wants a rematch (he raises his index finger a little while looking at the ceiling) Let's see...If he said he was gonna come in just one day. That means...(he starts counting with his fingers) That Pechan will be here in three or five days!  
  
Akane: (getting confuse while raising an eye brow) Pechan? (she turns around to face Ranma who has just pour some hot water on himself) What do you mean Ranma? What relation is there between Ryoga coming to visit us and Pechan?  
  
Ranma: (looking away while crossing his arms behind his head) Being as clueless as you are...you will probably never find it out  
  
Akane: (she starts getting mad, but remembers the bet and calms a little) What do you mean I'm clueless? (she looks at him mockingly) Maybe my answer is that you are too weird  
  
Ranma: (getting pissed) What? I'm not weird!  
  
Akane: (speaking very calmly) Yes you are...At least I'm a girl at full time!  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE 


End file.
